1. Field of Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel, a method of manufacturing a display panel, and a display apparatus. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to the technology of a display panel for use in a display apparatus which is controllable by light.
2. Description of Related Art
A related art organic electroluminescence (hereinbelow “EL”) display, for example, can be employed as an image display apparatus. For example, technology of the organic EL display is disclosed in “Organic EL materials and Displays”, CMC, ISBN: 4-88231-284-0 C3054, Chapter 19, “Driving method for Organic EL display”, Shingo Kawashima, pp. 279–289.